


不止一吻

by Annabananana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabananana/pseuds/Annabananana
Summary: 【特别鸣谢】鲤鱼太太的科普文和群内的小伙伴，没有你们就没有这个脑洞。【强行那个？】【错字怪？】【OOC?】剧情要是逻辑不顺，你们看那个就行！
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 10





	不止一吻

吉尔侧身对着镜子，仔细检查着手臂上面的伤口，她皱着眉小心地用指尖轻轻触碰仍未痊愈的伤口，她把碘伏倒在纱布上，吸了口气，准备用带碘伏纱布一把捂住自己的伤口，好像这样就可以让伤口马上奇迹般的痊愈一样。

卡洛斯从浴室出来看到站在镜子前准备处理伤口的吉尔，他把擦头发的毛巾随意地搭在肩上，走到她身边“我帮你吧。”

他轻轻地托起吉尔纤细但结实的手臂，吉尔放下手中的纱布。注意力忍不住往卡洛斯的方向飘，小麦色的肌肤，健硕的身形和轮廓清晰的腹肌，他们的距离如此之近，吉尔甚至可以感受到自己被他的体温包围着，他的呼吸若有似无地扫过她的肌肤。吉尔不敢多想运动裤上的若隐若现的是否真的只是布料的皱褶。

“你最好先把衣服穿上。”她抬眼看着他细心帮自己处理伤口的表情。

“What? Don’t like what you see?”卡洛斯对上她的眼神，wink了一下，趁她不注意把带碘伏的纱布温柔地压在她的伤口上

“No…”吉尔话还没说出口，就被自己的手捂了回去，只发出了闷闷的一声“唔！”泪水差点夺眶而出，突如其来的刺痛，让吉尔下意识地想要抽手，但卡洛斯另一只手牢牢地抓住她的手腕。

“嘘，没事了。”松开纱布后，卡洛斯轻轻地往伤口上吹气。

“如果能先提醒我一下的话会更好。”

“嗯，不喜欢惊喜吗？我以后会记住的。”卡洛斯用干净的纱布和绷带帮吉尔包扎好手臂的伤口“好了，现在你要怎么报答我？。”

吉尔突然感觉到自己的体温逐渐升高，从后背一直延伸至双颊，掌心开始出汗。她才不是，她才没有，她才不会。

“我是说，如果你可以帮我处理一下背后的伤口，我会非常感激。”卡洛斯决定放过她。

卡洛斯坐在床沿背对着吉尔，吉尔则跪坐在床上帮他处理背后的伤口。他背后的淤青比伤口要多，估计在自己赶到天台前，尼古拉没让他少吃苦头。

“这些，还会痛吗？”吉尔尽量放轻自己的动作。

“这没什么，更糟糕的我也经历过。”

吉尔虽然对他的经历感到好奇，但自己好像也没有权利去过问。

“如果你想问的话，就说吧。”

“为什么你会加入U.B.C.S.？”吉尔小心地试探着。

“我之前所在的组织，他们用各种冠冕堂皇的借口，让我们去做一些丧尽天良的事。我们组织被彻底除掉后，U.B.C.S.找到了我，告诉我他们需要像我这样的“人才”，而这也是我唯一的机会和出路。”

吉尔拍了拍他的肩膀，让他转向自己，好让她处理他脸上的伤。

“当他们和我说这次的任务是拯救市内生还的市民，我…把这看作是一次自我救赎的机会，就好像21年来，我终于有机会去真正做点什么，去拯救些什么。但...”

吉尔才从他的深邃的眼中注意到，他一直把自己的情绪连同过去深深地埋藏起来，此刻才渐渐发现看似击不倒的他其实都背负着什么。在那一座人间炼狱里，她顾着逃亡和生存，理所当然地忘记了是眼前的这个人救了自己一次又一次，他的任务只是拯救无辜市民，原本大可不必为了她而这样东奔西跑。

“我很抱歉。”吉尔为自己的后知后觉感到抱歉，她甚至都忘了他冒着危险，在全是行尸走肉的街道寻找昏迷的自己，为她对抗尼古拉，甚至将自己的性命交到她的手上。她能活着逃出来，是她的幸运。

很幸运，她遇见了他。

她用手背揉了揉自己眼睛。

“Hey，别哭，那不是你的错。”卡洛斯对吉尔的抱歉感到有点莫名奇妙，他伸手抓开吉尔揉眼睛的手。

吉尔转身避开他“我没有，就是眼睛痒。”她回头的时候，发现卡洛斯的眼神还是一如既往的温暖，他的笑容让人可以安心地放下所有防备。

仿佛在说：我在这，不会让你有事的。

“你救了我。”

“No. You saved me first.”

卡洛斯话音刚落，吉尔已经把手放在他耳后，把他拉过来迎上自己的吻。这个吻就像恶作剧一样，没有太多的情绪，更谈不上浪漫，仅仅是在嘴唇上轻轻的一碰。

这是她第一次看到卡洛斯的吓得说不出话的样子,吉尔感觉到气氛有点尬尴。

房间寂静了几秒后，卡洛斯无奈地摇了摇头“…That was a pretty bad kiss"

“I kno...”

卡洛斯双手捧着她的脸，没让吉尔把话说完就再次温柔地吻上了她。吉尔闭上眼把自己完完全全地交给他，他们的吻犹如做爱一样，双方都享受着这种缓慢的节奏带来的愉悦和缺氧的感觉，这一种被延迟的满足让他们谁都不愿停止这个吻。

卡洛斯让吉尔坐在自己的腿上，双臂轻轻将她拥入怀中。

他才发现自己比想象中的还要在乎她。

他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“I love you Jill.”他看着吉尔迷离的眼神突然感到有些不安，他是否做得太过了？“I am sorry if I push too far.”他在乎她的想法，她的感受，她的一切。

“如果你可以早几天把这句话说出来，我们就不用过得这么煎熬了。”她的视线像是被蒙上一层水雾，她沉溺于他的眼眸，他的怀抱，他的吻。

卡洛斯闭上双眼，试图让自己冷静下来 “Jill. You can say no. We don’t have too.” 他依然害怕自己的一时冲动会把一切搞砸

“Please say no.”他低声恳求着。

“Yes.”

他们迫不及待地再次吻上对方的唇，才发现刚才那几厘米的别离是多么的令人折磨。卡洛斯的手臂绕到吉尔的膝盖后，轻而易举地将她捧起并把她拉向自己，近得吉尔可以明显感受到他有多么的“急迫”。

他温柔地帮她褪去上衣，露出浑圆匀称的乳房，吉尔虽然不是涉世未深的小女生，但还是莫名地有些不好意思。

卡洛斯注意到了她的不安，他低头吻着她，“You are beautiful.”让自己和她的身体贴合，吉尔忍不住想要更多，她的双腿围上他腰间，磨蹭着他浅灰色运动裤下掩藏不住的欲望，吉尔故意放大呼吸起伏的动作，让乳尖摩擦着他健壮的胸膛。卡洛斯也很快就接收到吉尔暗示，他的手覆上她的乳房，拇指轻轻地拨弄着她的乳尖，她可以感受到他手掌的温度传到她的身上，不自觉像猫一样弓起腰令自己更贴近他的爱抚。

卡洛斯的手沿着腹线往下在她两腿间来回试探着，让自己的舌头接替了之前手上的工作，他用舌尖轻轻地绕着她已经坚挺的乳尖打圈，轻轻地含住。

他厚实的手掌隔着吉尔纯棉的内裤轻柔地贴上她的外阴，让她对自己触碰稍感舒适后再慢慢用指腹寻找着那个敏感的部位。他看着吉尔，眼里充满了宠溺。

“嗯...”吉尔吐出了一声娇喘，卡洛斯加快了手指来回轻扫的速度，一阵又一阵的快感冲刷着她的全身，她渐渐地感觉道胸口在收紧，呼吸变得急促，围在他腰间的腿有点发软。

“啊！Fuck！”她忍不住把头往后仰，双腿也不受控制地紧紧夹住卡洛斯的手，浅灰色的纯棉内裤上出现了一块深灰色的水迹。

平复之后，吉尔灵活的手指快速地解开了卡洛斯的裤带，然后帮他把运动裤脱下，果然和她之前想的一样，这条运动裤是他身上唯一的衣物。

卡洛斯从枕头底下摸出了安全套，用嘴撕开外包装。

“所以有人一早就好了准备？”吉尔戏谑地说，一边慢慢地脱下自己的内裤，卡洛斯可以清楚地看到布料被褪下的时候，透明的液体拉出了一条细细的银丝，他看着她的内裤沿着大腿到小腿下滑最后被扔在一边。卡洛斯可以确定，吉尔的这一套动作肯定也是精心设计过的。

卡洛斯戴好安全套后，把她抱回自己的腿上“因为有人一早就已经有想法，不是吗？”

过去的几天吉尔一直若有似无地与他有些身体接触，他也没有迟钝到一些感觉都没有，特别是吉尔闪烁的眼神和一些莫名其妙的举动。洗澡的时候忘记拿睡衣让他帮忙拿一下什么的，也不是一两次。

吉尔的手轻轻地握着他的下身，放在自己的入口前来回摩擦，让透明的液体湿润仍有些干涩的安全套。

她把他的下身滑进自己体内，一寸一寸地吞噬着他，直到被她完全没入。

被填满的酸胀感让她不自觉咬紧了下唇，她需要一定的时候来适应这一种感觉。她低头吻上了他，双手扶着他宽阔的肩膀上，用自己大腿和腹部的力量控制着他在自己体内滑入滑出的速度。卡洛斯双手放在她的臀部，用臂力托着她，让她抬起时不会耗费太多的腿部力量。

感觉到吉尔的动作幅度越来越大，吞吐的速度越来越快，卡洛斯稍微屈膝，加快自己在她体内进出的速度，配合着她的节奏。

“Yes...”吉尔低声地鼓励着他。“Yes…more.”

卡洛斯轻轻地咬着她脖子和肩部的交界处，试图控制自己不要太快弃械投降。

一股暖流浸湿了他们交合的地方，吉尔双膝紧紧地夹在卡洛斯的大腿侧，她再一次让他完全地没入自己的体内，直到高潮慢慢地褪去。

卡洛斯翻身让她躺在床上，手顺着她的小腹向上，轻轻地揉捏着她的乳房。她的乳尖因为之前的高潮而变得更敏感。卡洛斯抬起她的臀部往自己的下身拉近，将她的腿搭在自己的肩上，这个姿势让她不自觉地抬高了臀部，将高潮后的仍充血泛红的私处毫无保留地展露在他眼前，他将中指和无名指送入到她的体内，找到她的G点后，借用手臂的力量高频地反复按压着那一点。

吉尔的手紧紧地抓着他的手臂“卡洛斯！啊…”她开始受不了地想要推开他，体内的高潮快要被再一次掀起。  
卡洛斯抽出手，在她高潮前将自己再次送入她的体内。

“Fuck！”吉尔这次真的是骂了出来，指甲为他的后背又增加了几道伤痕。

虽然卡洛斯也感受到自己的【恶作剧】带来的后果。但他更关心她是否感到难受。他停了下来，关切地问“吉尔，你还好吗？”

“…我没事。”

他俯身吻上她，吉尔可以明显感觉到这一次比之前送入得更深，她忍不住随着每一次的撞击的节奏发出一声又一声的呻吟。卡洛斯的手又回到了那个将她第一次带上高潮的地方，用指腹快速地轻扫着。

“啊...Yes, fuck me, Carlos.”

吉尔的呻吟中夹带着微弱的哭腔，她尝试夺回对自己身体的控制权，但最终在卡洛斯一次又一次的冲击下，她最后还是把自己交到他的手上。

“嗯....啊”她的手紧紧地抓着床单，卡洛斯的手和在她体内抽插的动作，将她越推越高。她闭上眼任由愉悦的快感袭来，不由自主地紧紧裹住他，让他与自己一同释放。

卡洛斯把头轻轻地枕在她的胸前，在她身侧用手肘支撑着自己大部分的体重以防压得她透不过气。吉尔将手指伸进他的卷发中把玩着。

“看来我们要再去洗一次澡。”吉尔把他的一缕卷发环绕在自己的手指上。

“Jill, I love you…”卡洛斯用胡茬摩擦着吉尔胸前细嫩的肌肤。

吉尔抓起枕头拍在他的脸上，“痛！”她带着笑意问 “Since when?”

他抓起枕头放到一边，挑了挑眉，配上他那个【经典】的笑容“第一眼看到你的时候。”

吉尔抢过枕头又拍了他一下“认真点！”

“The moment you said your name is Jill that’s the moment I flipped.” 卡洛斯的脸上出现了从未有过的甜蜜“以及，在那一趟地铁的门关上后，你转头看向我的那一刻，我知道自己彻底沦陷了。”

看着吉尔脸上慢慢浮现笑容“I love you too.”

他又再一次吻上了她，处于完成放松状态的吉尔一不留神被他抱了起来，双腿不自觉地围上他的腰间，手扶着他的肩膀以保持平衡。

“干嘛！？”

“你刚刚说【我们】要再去洗一次澡。”


End file.
